As an example of articles of this type can be mentioned the so-called all-in-one diapers. Normally, such diapers have a narrow crotch portion and two end portions of substantially wider dimensions than the crotch portion. In the following, one of these end portions is referred to as the belly portion and the other as the seat portion, said two portions being fixed together at the sides by means of tape tabs for obtaining the pant-like fit about the user's abdomen. Beyond the tape tabs there are required for this type of pants no additional attachment means such as special baby pants or diaper backings.
When designing diapers, the most significant problem is generally associated with the effort of providing high security against urine leakage at the leg linings and waist edge of the diaper. The first-mentioned type of leakage is preferably avoided by using elastic members making the diaper edges seal tightly about the user's legs.
Leakage at the waist edge primarily occurs when the user is lying down because of gaps then being formed between the diaper and the user's back or belly. Due to the thickness and the relative stiffness of the absorption body, such gaps are difficult to avoid even with diapers having elastic members at the waist edge. With the user's comfort in mind, the stretching force cannot be allowed to exceed a certain degree.
As another way of reducing waist leakage there is previously described a method of folding a portion of the liquid impermeable outer layer over the end edges of the absorption body and a distance in over it, between the absorption body and the liquid permeable inner layer on the side facing the user. In this manner body fluid is prevented from being led out over the diaper edges by the absorbent material or the liquid permeable inner layer.
In the manufacture of diapers having a bent-over edge of liquid-tight material at the waist lining, a pre-shaped absorption body is applied to the liquid-tight outer layer which is normally made of a plastic film, whereafter folding takes place and the liquid permeable inner layer is applied in a manner so as to cover the bent-over portions of the liquid-tight outer layer as well. In the production of the prior art diapers having a bent-over plastic edge this is a necessary procedure in order for the entire diaper surface facing the user's skin during use to be covered with the liquid permeable inner layer, and because this layer is conventionally a fiber fabric layer the user's skin will be prevented from direct contact with the bent-over plastic portions
As already mentioned, such an all-in-one diaper is fixed together with the aid of tape tabs coated with a pressure-sensitive glue, said tabs being applied to the side edges of the seat portion. When the diaper is put on, the tape tabs are brought forward and in over the belly portion for attachment thereto. However, the liquid impermeable outer layer of the diaper constituting the diaper outside during use is most often made of a thin polyethylene film which is easily ruptured when subjected to tensile stresses. In order to avoid rupture and for enabling the diaper to be opened and resealed by means of the tape tabs it is previously known to provide the upper part of the outer layer of the diaper belly portion with a somewhat stiffer reinforcing plastic strip.